La Cité Blanche et Le Prince Sindar
by Bereth
Summary: Que fait le fils de Thranduil à Minas Tirith ? Et pourquoi cet air mélancolique ?
1. L'Arbre et la Feuille

**Chapitre un : L'Arbre et la Feuille**

Elle tombe... Encore... Toujours... Inlassablement. Silencieuse , comme du coton  
tombé des nuages gris. Le paysage ayant résulté de l'automne se fait blanc. Tout est calme... Nul chant d'oiseau n'est là pour troubler ce lourd silence. Les arbres ont tous perdus leur feuilles. Eux aussi sont devenus blancs. Blancs comme l'arbre du roi. Et la grande cité blanche de Minas Tirith semble s'étendre à l'infini. Les champs du Pelennor sont semblable à une grande mer gelée. Et Osgiliath semble n'être qu'un immense roc se dégageant de cette mer glacée. Rien n'est comme avant. Tout est calme. La Terre du Milieu n'est plus habituée au calme de l'hiver. La terre n'est plus habituée à cette paix qui subsiste depuis la chute du grand oeil. Il a fallu reconstruire maintes choses. Des cités. Des peuples. _Des vies_.

Les elfes de la Loríen ne sont plus... Les elfes d'Imladris s'en sont allé... Le temps des elfes est révolu depuis bientôt cinq décennies. Mais un seigneur des elfes a résisté à l'appel de la mer. A l'appel des Terres Immortelles. Un seigneur elfe a décidé de soigner les forêts de siens. Un seigneur elfe n'a simplement pas souhaité s'en aller. Un... Celui dont on dit qu'il est le plus caractériel. Celui dont le fils a aidé à détruire l'ennemi. Celui qui a souhaité préserver les siens de l'horreur de la guerre. Celui qui a échoué dans cette tâche , l'ennemi s'étant glissé vicieusement jusqu'à sa forêt... Comment ? Comment oublier pour un temps le poids des remords ? Cela semble si dûr , quand on ne peut oublier les cris des sacrifiés... Quand le goût des larmes nous revient , si amer de trahison et d'horreur...

Thranduil , le roi qui échoua.

_Qui échoua selon lui_. Pourquoi n'entendait-il pas les remerciements ? Les louanges ? On aurait dit que son goût prononcé pour cela c'était envolé. Le dernier roi des elfes semblait maintenant faire preuve d'une grande humilité. Il semblait que ce masque qu'il avait si longtemps porté s'était fissuré , avant de tout simplement tomber en poussière. N'était-il pas temps , après des millénaires d'orgueil , de colère mal placé et de haine ? Il lui semblait que son fils été le parfait contraire de sa personne. Ou tout du moins , qu'il avait acquis plus de sagesse que lui en moins de temps... En beaucoup moins de temps.

Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à son fils.

?

Le prince sindar soupira doucement , ses mains posés sur la pierre blanche des remparts de Minas Tirith. Le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux clairs aussi sûrement qu'il faisait tourbilloner la neige. Son regard vagabondait vers les montagnes du Mordor. C'était étrange , de voir ces monts enneigés. Tout comme il était étrange de voir de nouveau des nuages étendre leur ombre. Un sourire fin ourla les lèvres de l'elfe. Il n'y avait désormais nulle tempête à craindre , sinon celles de neige. Et le froid de cette dernière n'était rien en comparaison des froids d'antant , ceux offerts par le Seigneur Noir... Ouvrant la main , Legolas recueillit un flocon au coeur de sa paume. Voilà bien des années qu'il n'avait vu telle tempête de neige. En se rendant à la Cité Blanche depuis l'Ithilien , il avait eu l'impression de traverser un océan de blanc. Tout était blanc. Branches des arbres enneigées , terre gelée , rivières et fleuves glacés... Un peu malgré lui , il se mit à songer à chez lui... La Forêt Noire , Vert-bois-le-Grand... Eryn Galen. Son peuple avait migré , son père désirant l'aider à rendre la grandeur d'antan aux forêts de l'Ithilien. Reverrait-il un jour les bois qui l'avaient vu naître ? Thranduil disait de son fils qu'il n'avait toujours eu que trois seules amours. La nature , les armes et la guerre... Le sourire de Legolas s'étira se souvenant des paroles de son père. _Il n'y a plus de place pour une femme dans ta vie , mon fils_. Etait-il sincèrement désolé , ou constatait-il seulement le choix de vie de son enfant ? Il n'avait pas songé à lui poser la question. Et puis , son père était peu locace. Si Legolas pouvait très bien imaginer sa vie sans une femme , son père semblait constamment regretter la perte de sa femme... Legolas se souvenait de sa mère. Elle était belle. Comme toutes les mères , disait-on. Grande , blonde avec de grands yeux gris... Toujours souriante. Il se rappellait qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler _Harma_. Et puis elle était partie et il ne l'avait jamais revue. Son père avait évité le sujet , et il l'évitait toujours. Mais Legolas voyait bien la douleur qui apparaîssait dans son regard , lorsqu'il évoquait sa mère. Et puis en y repensant , lui même n'avait pas tant de souvenirs que cela concernant sa mère. Il était encore jeune , même pour un elfe , lorsqu'elle avait disparu... Sans compter que...

L'elfe poussa un cri surpris , alors que quelque chose de glacé s'écrasait dans sa nuque. Grommelant tout bas , l'elfe se retourna. Plus pour montrer son agacement qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'identité de ce gêneur. De _ces _gêneurs plutôt. Legolas fut tenté de lever les yeux au ciel , mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et d'afficher une mine contrariée. Sans bouger d'un pouce , il attendit que les jumeaux d'Elrond viennent jusqu'à lui. Les deux frères étaient là pour fêter le second anniversaire de leur neveu , Eldarion. Lui aussi était là pour cela d'ailleurs. En fait , beaucoup de monde était là pour cela... Une tape magistrale dans le dos lui coupa le souffle. Il fit les gros yeux à Elladan , avant de secouer la tête avec un air désespéré.

« - **As-tu seulement bougé depuis ce matin , Legolas ? s'enquit Elladan un brin moqueur.  
**- **Non , je comptais rester là jusqu'à devenir aussi dénué de cervelle que toi , répondit-il avec le même air moqueur. **»

Tous les trois partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis si longtemps qu'il formaient un trio légendaire. Mais au contraire des jumeaux , le prince de la Forêt Noire s'était finalement assagi. Et à leur plus grand malheur , il ne participait plus vraiment à leurs "expéditions". A trois mille ans et quelques années , Elladan et Elrohir étaient encore de grand enfants. Et aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs , il n'avait vu que très rarement les jumeaux séparés et cela n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Mais franchement , parfois , il eut été reposant de n'avoir à faire qu'à l'un ou à l'autre... Le prince soupira. Après tout , s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir un frère , il se serait certainement comporté de façon semblable... Sans vraiment lui laisser le choix , les deux frères l'entrainèrent à leur suite. Oh bon sang , la prochaine fois qu'il souhaiterait méditer , il s'enfermerait à double tour dans ses quartiers pour échapper à ces deux là. Dans quoi allaient-ils encore l'embarquer ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de partir à la chasse à l'orque tout de suite... N'y aurait-il personne pour le sauver de ces tornades ? Leur soeur peut-être ? Gimli ? Les hobbits ? Résigné , mais toujours souriant , Legolas se résigna à les suivre. A voir leurs sourires ravis , ils avaient encore dû inventer quelque chose. Et ils avaient visiblement l'intention de le faire participer.

Le salut du prince vint quand il ne s'y attendait plus. Alors que les jumeaux allaient l'entrainer à l'extérieur des remparts de la cité , quelqu'un les héla. Le trio d'elfes se retourna d'un seul mouvement , chacun des jumeaux s'étant approprié un des bras de Legolas. Etant témoin de cette scène , Thranduil ne put que sourire. Et surtout rire en voyant la mine mi-désespérée , mi-amusée de son fils.

« - **Loin de moi l'idée de vous interromptre dans vos projets de chasse à l'orque , mais je vous serai reconnaissant de me rendre mon fils pour un moment. **»

Elladan et Elrohir s'inclinèrent devant Thranduil , avant de continuer leur route tous les deux , n'oubliant pas de se chamailler , échangeant claques et autres douceurs. Legolas soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rendit auprès de son père , un mince sourire au lèvres. Le roi passa un bras autour de son fils. Bien qu'il ait presque trois mille ans , il n'arrivait pas à considérer Legolas autrement qu'un enfant. Certes , un enfant ayant contribué à la destruction de Sauron. Mais un enfant quand même. Legolas était son fils , il ne pourrait jamais le considérer autrement. Simplement , il regrettait que la Guerre de l'Anneau ait changé autant son enfant. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas entendu les rires francs de son fils depuis bien longtemps. L'elfe semblait mélancolique. Autrefois , il avait pour habitude d'errer dans les forêts , apprenant chaque recoin de celle-ci par coeur. Autrefois , il passait son temps à réciter des poèmes , à chanter des chansons en sindarin... Il avait d'abord cru que cet état ne durerait pas. Ne voulait d'abord pas s'inquiéter inutilement , il avait pensé que son fils devait se remettre de toutes ces aventures vécues en à peine une année. Mais à sa plus grande surprise , et surtout à son plus grand désespoir , Legolas n'était pas redevenu celui qu'il était. Et peu à peu , Thranduil avait cru comprendre que son fils se sentait désormais inutile. La plupart des leurs s'en étaient allé. Legolas avait besoin d'un nouveau but dans sa vie. Mais à part partir en campagne avec Aragorn pour parlementer et signer des traités avec les Haradrims , chasser l'orque avec Elladan et Elrohir , son fils n'avait guère d'autre loisir. Oh si , ses ballades avec Gimli le nain suffisaient à le faire sourire pour un certain temps. Même si Thranduil n'aimait que très peu la race des nains , il était reconnaissant au fils de Gloïn , qui savait amuser son fils. Mais combien de temps Legolas pourrait-il se satisfaire de cette vie là ? Thranduil était inquiet.

« - **Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous , père ? **»

Après tout , son père devait bien avoir quelque chose en tête , pour l'avoir ainsi "sauvé" d'une petite chasse. Thranduil regarda son fils d'un regard empli de fierté , puis il lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« - **Dois-je avoir une raison particulière pour souhaiter voir mon fils ? **»

Le ton du sindar était nettement amusé. Son fils eut un petit rire. Tandis qu'il remontait doucement les allées de la cité blanche , la neige crissait à peine sous leurs pas légers. Les habitants de Minas Tirith avaient pris l'habitude de saluer les elfes sur leur passage , quel que soit leur rang social. Aussi le roi et son fils n'échappèrent pas à la règle. Echangeant quelques mots avec son père , Legolas retrouva bien vite le haut de la cité , qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt , trainé par les frères d'Arwen. il lui semblait qu'il neigeait dix fois plus en haut de la cité qu'en bas. Ce qui était sans doute logique , vu la hauteur à laquelle s'élevait Minas Tirith. Bien vite , Legolas se retrouva accoudé aux remparts de nouveau. Thranduil lui , se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Un long moment , le père et le fils restèrent silencieux. Au bout de longues minutes , ce fut Thranduil qui brisa le silence. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« -** Tu me sembles bien mélancolique , Legolas... Depuis ton départ pour Fondcombe , je ne te reconnais plus , murmura tout bas le roi.  
**- **Cela fait près de cinquante ans , père. Les gens changent avec le temps , répondit Legolas. **»

Cette réponse ne conviendrait pas à son père , le prince le savait. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Lui même savait à peine pourquoi il était si tourmenté. C'était un tourment étrange d'ailleurs. La sensation de n'avoir plus rien à accomplir... L'elfe soupira , et ses mains se crispèrent sur la pierre blanche. Inconsciemment , Legolas venait de mettre un mot sur son tourment : l'inutilité. Par les Valar , comme il se sentit idiot ! Il y avait des milliers de choses à faire , mais lui ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Vraiment , c'était stupide... Il ne savait pas que son père s'en était rendu compte avant lui. Il ne savait pas non plus que Thranduil lui posait cette question pour mieux le comprendre. Et dire qu'il ne se comprenait pas lui même... Vraisemblablement , tous les elfes n'acquièrent pas la sagesse , malgré le passage des siècles , des millénaires. Thranduil eut un sourire triste. Puis il prit son fils par les épaules. Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son père , Legolas eut honte et détourna les yeux. Thranduil , lui , semblait voir son propre reflet. Il se voyait dans son fils. Le même visage fin et pâle , les mêmes yeux d'océan , les mêmes cheveux couleur blé... A son plus grand désespoir , Legolas n'avait pas prit grand chose de sa mère , sinon son regard. Lorsqu'il le fut vit détourner les yeux , il fronça les sourcils. Doucement , le grand elfe prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Cette fois ci , Legolas ne détourna pas les yeux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que son père pense qu'il était un couard.

« - **Les gens changent. Mais toi ? Tu fus le même pendant près de trois millénaires. Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Tu as toujours été un homme profitant de la vie. Mais depuis quelques temps , je te sens lassé de cette vie. A moins que tu ne te languisses de ton ancienne vie ? Tu sais , peut-être mieux qu'un autre , que le temps des Elfes est révolu... **  
- **Je ne suis ni lassé de la vie , ni soupirant auprès de mon ancienne vie. J'ai simplement besoin d'un nouveau but , que je ne parviens pas à trouver ici , répondit-il , tranchant.** »

Le prince se dégagea et tourna le dos au seigneur d'Eryn Galen. Legolas fut pris de remords. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre le contrôle de lui même. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être harcelé de questions. Les jumeaux lui posaient assez de questions tordues. Franchement tordues. Sans vraiment le vouloir , le prince venait de donner une réponse aux interrogations de son père. Ou plutôt , il venait de confirmer sa pensée. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau but , d'une nouvelle quête. Acharné , Thranduil vint se poster en face de son fils. Encore une fois , ce dernier baissa les yeux. Il lui fit part de son mécontentement d'un claquement de langue agacé. Comme un enfant qu'on vient de réprimander , Legolas releva les yeux.

« - **Tu as toujours été un formidable guerrier , mon fils. Mais ta vie n'a toujours tourné qu'autour de la guerre et de ta sylve natale. Tu as oublié tout le reste , dit Thranduil , énigmatique. **»

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait absolument pas ou son père voulait en venir.

« - **La guerre est terminée , Legolas. Libère une place dans ton coeur. **»


	2. L'anniversaire du prince

L'Anniversaire du Prince

Ayant échappé , une fois de plus , à la surveillance de sa nourrice , le petit prince prenait un malin plaisir à traverser les grands couloirs du palais en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Vous imaginez bien qu'à deux ans , cela s'apparentait plus à de grands pas maladroits qu'à une véritable course. Mais attention ! Cet enfant était des plus malins. Il avait bien compris qu'il fallait se cacher derrière les grandes colonnes de marbre , lorsque quelqu'un arrivait. Par moment , Arwen maudissait Aragorn pour avoir joué à cache cache aussi souvent avec son fils. Et force était de constater qu'Eldarion retint très vite l'idée... En plus ce jour là , Odila , sa nourrice , avait eu la bonne idée de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Si le petit ne comprenait pour le moment pas grand chose au monde des grands , il avait au moins compris que le jour de son anniversaire , il pouvait tout faire. L'année précédente à cette même date , on se demandait qui du père ou du fils était le plus heureux. Il avait eu une montagne de cadeaux venus de toute part , mais Eldarion c'était tout de suite intéressé à celui dans la boite qui _bougeait_. Sous les yeux étonnés d'Arwen , Eldarion avait soulevé le couvercle de la boite... Et bien vite , il s'était retrouvé avec un chiot dans les bras. Vu le regard étonné du roi , cela ne venait pas de lui. Instinctivement , Arwen avait tourné la tête vers ses frères. A n'en pas douter , le cadeau venait d'eux. Elle avait soupiré , puis sourit , entendant des éclats de rire enfantins mêlés à des jappements. Finalement , l'idée n'était pas si... mauvaise ?

Toujours est-il que ce jour là , le chien avait lui aussi mystérieusement disparu , désespérant Odila au plus haut point. Et Eldarion qui continuait à s'élancer avec maladresse dans les couloirs... Quand il tombait , il se relevait aussi sec , et continuait sa route. Un vrai casse-cou... Comme son père au même âge. Les gens du palais avait pris l'habitude de le laisser ainsi vagabonder. Sur _ordre du roi _disait-on. Cela inquiétait sa mère , toujours en train de le chercher , mais au final , Eldarion n'était jamais seul. Il avait beau croire savoir se cacher vite , on apercevait toujours sa tignasse brune avant qu'il ne disparaisse... Alors qu'il était caché , il entreprit de regarder si personne n'arrivait. Et comme bon nombre d'enfants , il ne regarda que d'un côté. Et lorsqu'il s'élança hors de sa cachette , il heurta de plein fouet la personne qui arrivait en face de lui. Avec un léger "pouf" , il se retrouva par terre , sur les fesses. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un o parfait alors qu'il relevait la tête vers les trois hommes qui se tenaient face à lui. Bien en face de lui , Legolas. A gauche et à droite de ce dernier , Gimli et Thranduil. C'était la première fois qu'Eldarion rencontrait le grand roi d'Eryn Galen. Il connaissait bien Legolas et Gimli , qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Mais Thranduil... Le grand elfe sourit , voyant la mine effaré du petit. Un sourire aux lèvres , Legolas s'accroupit , et saisissant le petit sous les aisselles , il le remit sur ses pieds. Il adopta une mine sévère , et le petit lui fit un sourire faussement désolé. Et , c'était un comble , tendit ses menottes vers lui. Ah... Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras ? C'est que... Il n'avait pas l'habitude avec les enfants. Il avait juste l'habitude de tenir un arc , pas un enfant de deux ans. Et il avait près de

« - **Ce gosse l'effraie plus que les armées du Mordor ! lança Gimli à l'attention de Thranduil , de sa voix bourrue. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu un enfant de toute sa vie. **»

Sans vraiment réfléchir , Legolas prit l'enfant dans ses bras et il se releva. Tout content , le petit prince passa ses petits bras autour du cou du grand prince. Voyant l'air gêné de son fils , Thranduil éclata de rire , suivit de près par Gimli. Legolas soupira , gardant l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air si idiot que cela , avec un enfant dans les bras. Tout du moins , il l'espérait. Il voyait bien l'air amusé de Gimli , et le sourire à demi-dissimulé de son père. Mais s'il pensait que leurs airs étaient moqueurs , il avait tort. Thranduil était surtout amusé par les réactions de son fils parce qu'il avait l'impression de se voir. Lui même avait eu du mal à prendre confiance en lui , lorsque Legolas était né. Combien de fois avait-il craint de le faire tomber ? Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé idiot , à ne pas savoir quoi faire , lorsqu'il pleurait ? Ah , il avait tant de souvenirs... Même trois millénaires après , il s'en souvenait encore. On ne pouvait pas oublier les moments passés avec son fils unique. Il aurait pu avoir d'autres enfants , si elle n'était pas partie si tôt... Le grand roi manqua de sursauter , tiré de ses pensées par un éclat de rire enfantin. L'enfant semblait apprécier énormément Legolas. Et ce dernier lui rendait bien , malgré sa gêne. Il faut dire qu'Eldarion avait grandit avec la présence de Legolas et il s'était donc habitué à lui. C'était réellement le seul enfant dont Legolas s'était _occupé _dans sa longue vie. Il était avant tout un guerrier , et Thranduil savait pertinemment que son fils ne se voyait pas en bon père de famille. Ce qui , en un sens , peinait Thranduil. Lui aurait bien besoin d'entendre de nouveaux des rires enfantins. Les enfants étaient rares , si rares...

Legolas , lui , était à des milliers de kilomètres des pensées de son père. Il était simplement amusé par le fils d'Aragorn , qui semblait prendre plaisir à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les enfants aimaient tant jouer avec les cheveux... Peut-être parce qu'il leur fallait s'accrocher à quelque chose ? Legolas le laissait faire , en espérant qu'il ne tire pas trop fort , comme il l'avait déjà fait. Remarquez , il n'était pas le seul à "souffrir" des traitements du petit prince. Gimli s'était fait tirer la barbe , sous les regards amusés et les éclats de rire de ses compagnons. Ces moments d'allégresse avaient pourtant du mal à faire sourire Legolas. Dans son esprit , il voyait sans cesse les batailles , entendait encore et encore les plaintes des mourants... Cette paix ressemblait à un rêve. Il craignait d'être réveillé brusquement , tout comme il craignait que le rêve ne tourne au cauchemar. La Guerre de l'Anneau était profondément ancrée en lui , et il avait bien peur de ne pouvoir l'y déloger. Il avait de plus en plus besoin d'un nouveau but dans sa vie. Cela devenait vital. Il ne supporterait plus cette situation bien longtemps. Mais qui ? Oui , qui pourrait comprendre le prince torturé ? Comment le comprendre ? La guerre était enfin terminée ! Il était temps de sourire ! De rire ! Pourquoi se morfondre ? Il craignait d'en parler à ses amis... Mais il n'était pas dupe , il savait bien que nombre d'entre eux avaient lu la mélancolie sur son visage. Lui autrefois si prompt à dissimuler ses sentiments ! Il n'y parvenait plus , lassé et mélancolique. De plus , son peuple lui manquait. Il le savait , il ne serait jamais roi. A quoi bon ? Son père se débrouillait bien mieux que lui dans ce domaine. Lui n'était qu'un guerrier. Mais à quoi peut servir un guerrier , aussi aguerri soit-il , loin des combats ?

Sans qu'il y prête vraiment attention , Legolas avait suivi Gimli et son père jusqu'à la grande salle débarrassée pour la fête. Le prince ne comprenait toujours pas par quel miracle son père pouvait rester un minimum courtois envers Gimli. Thranduil haïssait les nains plus que les orques... Legolas en été venu à croire qu'il se comportait ainsi pour faire bonne impression à ses yeux. A moins que sa haine ne se soit évaporée ? Toujours est-il que son comportement restait exemplaire , si on oubliait ses sarcasmes. A peine était-il entré dans la salle , que Legolas fut surpris de trouver Arwen près de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées , il n'avait pas vu la reine du Gondor s'avancer vers lui , pour récupérer son enfant. Une fois de plus , l'elfe s'était inquiété de ne pas trouver son fils. Ses craintes s'envolèrent , lorsqu'elle trouva Eldarion blotti dans les bras du prince. Le petit prince , quant à lui se frotta les yeux. Arwen fit les gros yeux. Voilà ce qui arrivait , lorsqu'on faisait l'aventurier ! On oubliait sa sieste ! Avec un petit sourire en coin , Legolas remit l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Trouvant soudain ses bras bien vides , il les croisa sur sa poitrine. Et il promena ses yeux bleus sur l'intérieur de la salle. Les drapeaux du Gondor avait été hissés un peu partout , et les buffets étaient déjà installés. Il eut un petit rire. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et la cité était déjà en fête. Legolas n'avait pas souvent vu le Gondor ainsi en liesse. Il ne pensait pas Aragorn si prompt à organiser telles festivités. Mais il imaginait bien que l'anniversaire d'un prince était un évènement important. Enfant , il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père s'évertuait à faire la même chose. Ce genre d'évènement passait complètement au dessus de l'enfant qu'il était. L'enfant qu'il était... Voilà bien des années qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Et pourtant , il était encore jeune pour les gens de son peuple. Jeune à trois mille ans , quand Eomer était âgé à soixante quinze ans. Par moment , il enviait la mortalité des hommes. Être condamné à voir mourir ses amis n'était pas une idée réjouissante. Quand ils seraient tous partis , il ne pourrait même pas se réfugier chez lui. Il n'y aurait guère plus que des ruines à Vert-Bois Le Grand , délaissé pour les forêts de L'Ithilien... Il n'y avait guère d'avenir réjouissant pour le prince guerrier.

*****

La fête battait son plein. Partout les rires , les chants... Eldarion ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens. Il semblait jouer avec son père , qui le rattrapait toujours en faisant mine de le dévorer. C'était un spectacle réjouissant pour qui le voyait. Aragorn n'était plus roi il était père. Tous les grands hommes ayant participé à la chute de Sauron étaient pères. Aragorn , Eomer , Faramir , Sam , Pippin... Sauf deux. Sauf l'étrange duo , qui bavardaient gaiement près d'une colonne de marbre. L'elfe et le nain. Entre eux , sans doute l'amitié la plus étrange de la Terre du Milieu. Bon nombre d'elfes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur prince était ami avec cet être des montagnes. Et bon nombre de nains ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le leur s'entendait si bien avec cet homme aux oreilles pointues. Sans doute fallait-il vivre une aventure pareille à la leur pour les comprendre... Legolas était adossé à la colonne , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Et Gimli lui parlait en faisant de grands gestes , éclaboussant les malchanceux qui passaient trop près de sa chope de bière. Il leur arrivait souvent de s'isoler pour converser. Leurs opinions divergeaient quasiment tout le temps. Au moins , il n'y avait pas de temps mort dans leurs discussions ! Elles s'arrêtaient en général au moment ou Gimli lui donnait raison à contrecoeur , ou s'effondrait , ivre mort. Legolas haussa un sourcil. Le nain en était déjà à sa quatrième chope. Et à ce rythme là... Des éclats de rire cristallins attirèrent l'attention du prince. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de personnes. Il n'avait pas fait attention à leur présence avant... Le prince se raidit légèrement et il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas dire quels étaient les sentiments qui l'assaillirent à ce moment , quand _il les vit_. Ils étaient là. Grands , beaux... Tous si vieux et si jeunes... Voir ce groupe d'elfes parmi les hommes fut comme un électrochoc pour lui. S'il n'avait jamais rejeté ce qui était la vérité , il avait continué à espérer que le temps des elfes reviendrait un jour. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve , qu'un mirage. Ils étaient si peu nombreux... D'ici quelques siècles , les elfes ne seraient plus que des créatures imaginaires , qu'on ne trouve que dans les contes de fées. Il soupira doucement , puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gimli.

« **Excuse moi un moment.** »

Legolas se rendit à grandes enjambés vers le petit groupe. Son père était là , et les jumeaux aussi. A peine fut-il arrivé que les autres s'inclinaient pour le saluer. En tout , ils étaient moins d'une quinzaine. Il se souvint alors qu'Aragorn avait invité tous les elfes à Minas Tirith. Mais si peu étaient venus... Ils étaient déjà peu nombreux , mais désormais , Legolas pouvait mieux voir le contraste qu'il y avait entre son peuple et celui d'Aragorn. Les elfes étaient là , dans une bulle de perfection et de d'irréalité. Le prince frissonna , songeant qu'ils étaient les derniers représentants de leur race sur la Terre du Milieu. Ce constat , il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois , mais cette fois ci , cela faisait vraiment mal. Comme il aurait aimé que les elfes et les hommes vivent sur les mêmes terres... Avaient-ils jamais vécus ensemble en temps de paix ? Il en doutait... La paix venue , les elfes s'en allaient. L'appel de la mer était-il si fort ? Lui y restait sourd pour le moment.

Legolas laissa un sourire éclairer son visage. Il se sentait bien parmi les siens , même si il savait qu'une fois repartis , il perdrait son sourire. Mais qu'importe ! Tant qu'ils étaient là , autant en profiter. Il eut un petit rire , lorsqu'Elladan l'attira contre lui en passant son bras autour de son épaule. Bientôt , Aragorn vint se mêler à eux , tenant son fils dans ses bras. Presque immédiatement , Eldarion réclama les bras de son oncle , et Elrohir s'empressa de l'y accueillir. Quelques instants plus tard , les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en tenant le petit chacun par une main , libérant Legolas de leur tyrannie. La main d'Aragorn remplaça le bras de l'elfe sur son épaule.

« **Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu parmi les tiens , mon ami.** »

Le sourire de Legolas se fana doucement. Il tourna la tête vers Aragorn , dont les yeux reflétaient encore plus de sagesse qu'il y a vingt ans.

« **Peut-être parce que les miens ne viennent pas souvent ici. Et peut-être parce que moi , je suis **_**trop **_**souvent ici , répondit-il.** »

Le roi du Gondor eut un sourire qui se voulait désolé. Legolas eut un sourire du même genre , mais son sourire signifiait en plus qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de prolonger la conversation. Legolas porta son regard tout autour de lui. Là , la reine du Gondor qui ouvrait les bras à son fils , lequel s'y précipitait , abandonnant ses oncles... Ici , quelques hobbits , dansant joyeusement sur sun air de la Comté. Cette vision lui rendit son sourire. Il y avait tant d'innocence en eux... A quelques pas des hobbits , Faramir du Gondor était en pleine conversation avec Faramir Touque. Le prince gardait un souvenir enfantin de Pippin. Nul doute qu'il avait bien grandit depuis la chute de Sauron ! Il s'était aussi lié d'amitié avec le frère de Boromir , ce qui avait semblé en étonner plus d'un. Mais tant d'amitiés inattendues étaient nées ! Lui et Gimli par exemple. Qui s'y serait attendu ? Certainement pas lui , élevé dans une haine héréditaire des nains. Thranduil n'avait jamais été tendre avec cette race. Heureusement , il semblait _tolérer _l'ami de son fils. Et puis de toute façon , Legolas ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. Il avait largement l'âge de choisir ses amis ! Et puis , les anciens conflits n'avaient plus lieu d'être...

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Une elfe se détachait du groupe , malgré le fait que l'un d'entre eux essayait de la retenir. La femme secoua la tête , et ses dpogts se détachèrent de ceux de celui qui essayait de la retenir. Un soupir arriva jusqu'au prince , et se retournant , il constata qu'il émanait de son père. Un léger froncement de sourcil conféra à Legolas un air étonné. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose... Quelques paroles furent échangées et l'incident oublié. Il devait être le seul à être resté songeur quant à cette femme. Pourquoi vouloir se détacher des siens ? Cela ne semblait pas très logique. Mais après tout , pouvait-il se vanter de comprendre , de connaître quelque chose à la logique ? Il avait suivit l'elfe du regard , alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Il n'était pas de nature curieuse , mais il mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi elle s'était éloignée. Il prit donc congé et s'éloigna à son tour , sous les regards quelque peu interloqués des siens. A grandes enjambées , il se rendit jusqu'à la cour extérieure , que l'Arbre Blanc semblait dominer , bien installé en son centre. Ses branches étaient pleines de neige. Il aurait pensé que la cour serait vide , mais il n'en était rien. Malgré le froid mordant qui le fit frissonner , de nombreuses personnes avaient fui le vacarme de la fête. Çà et là , des enfants qui jouaient. L'hiver n'était pas si triste que cela , en fin de compte.

Cherchant sa congénère des yeux , il se passa une main dans les cheveux , effleurant une de ses tresses. Legolas leva alors les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages n'étaient plus là... Il ne neigerait pas le lendemain. Les étoiles redevenaient les maîtresses du ciel. Le prince fit quelques pas dans la neige. Il s'enfonçait à peine et ne laissait que de légères traces. Legolas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il se frictionna les bras. Cette nuit n'était pas froide , elle était glacée. Il espérait pour ces gens qu'ils étaient bien couverts. Ce serait bien dommage qu'il ne reste d'eux que des blocs de glace au petit matin. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de celle qui avait semblé fuir la fête. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il ne souhaitait pas la déranger. Peut-être n'avait-elle guère envie d'être troublée. Il manqua de sursauter , lorsqu'une voix douce s'éleva dans le silence relatif de cette nuit.

« **Vous venez observer la lune ou la neige ?** »

Legolas s'avança alors. Prenant conscience de l'identité de l'elfe , la femme s'inclina légèrement. L'ayant saluée , il posa ses mains sur la pierre blanche , recouverte d'une mince couche de neige. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

« **Les étoiles , je crois. Je suis lassé de toute cette neige.** »

La femme esquissa à peine un sourire. Puisqu'il était près d'elle et qu'elle ne faisait pas plus attention que cela à sa présence , Legolas se permit de la détailler des yeux. Comme ceux de sa race , elle était plutôt grande , avoisinant largement le mètre soixante quinze. Comme nombre d'elfes , elle avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui cascadaient gracieusement jusqu'à ses reins. Avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui , il avait eu le temps de voir deux yeux vert amande. Il lui avait cru y lire un peu de lassitude. Mais il avait pu se tromper. Pendant un long moment , il y eut un silence entre les deux elfes. Legolas en avait même oublié ses interrogations. Ou plutôt , il les avait mises de côté pour le moment. Un vent glacé se mit alors à souffler. Bientôt , les adultes rentraient en appelant leurs enfants , et les enfants s'empressaient d'aller retrouver la chaleur à l'intérieur. Seuls demeurèrent les deux elfes. Oh bien sûr qu'ils ressentaient le froid. Mais moins... Et puis surtout , _elle _, ne bougeait pas. Du coup , lui n'osait pas bouger. Le vent faisait voleter leurs cheveux , ainsi que les manches d'un vert tendre de la robe de l'elfe. Legolas ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vue. Ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisée , sans pourtant y faire vraiment attention. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme dont on se souvient toute une vie. Elle était jolie , mais n'avait pas un visage hors du commun. C'était une beauté commune à bien des elfes. Peut-être était-elle d'une beauté extraordinaire aux yeux des autres peuples , mais pour les elfes , elle se fondait dans le décor. Aux yeux de Legolas , elle n'était pas capable de rivaliser avec la Dame de Lumière ou l'Etoile du Soir. S'il était là , avec elle , c'était par pure curiosité. D'ailleurs...

« **- Puis-je avoir votre nom ?** » demanda-t-il , poussé par la curiosité.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui , et elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine , avant d'être traversée par un frisson.

« **Beriadhwen , fille de Berdan , mon prince.** »

Le prince répéta son nom , comme s'il essayait de se la rappeler. Non , cela ne lui rappelait rien du tout. Définitivement , il ignorait tout de cette femme qui préférait l'Ithilien à Valinor. A son plus grand désespoir , de nouvelles interrogations vinrent fleurir dans son esprit. Il retint un soupir. Voilà qu'il devenait trop curieux. Le sens littéral du prénom de l'elfe était "protéger". Il y avait alors là deux significations possibles. Soit elle était celle qui protégeait , soit elle était celle qu'il fallait protéger. Legolas secoua doucement la tête. De une , il n'avait nullement envie de se poser d'autres questions. Et de deux , il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme chevaleresque... Ah il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était gelée ! Levant les yeux au ciel , il dégrafa sa cape et vint la jeter sur les épaules de l'elfe , qui le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« **Je finirai par m'en vouloir , si l'on vous retrouvait transie de froid , l'aube venue.** »

La dite Beriadhwen eut un petit rire. Legolas sourit , puis leva les yeux une dernière fois vers les étoiles. L'aube serait belle. Le soleil serait là. Un peu de chaleur viendrait réchauffer les coeurs.

Et puis , quelqu'un héla le prince. Il sourit à la jeune femme et s'en retourna , avec l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile. Avec l'impression d'avoir aidé... Mais quelques heures passèrent , et au lever du soleil , Legolas n'avait plus en tête cet épisode de la veille. Il avait juste en tête l'image de Gimli arrosant les gens avec a bière.

Tout d'abord , merci pour vos reviews :) Si je mets les dialogies en gras , c'est parce que j'aime qu'on les voit ^^  
Moi aussi je proteste contre le M-S !

Et encore merci Tokien.


	3. La Dame de Cristal

**Chapitre 3 : La Dame de Cristal**

Et voilà. Le petit prince du Gondor avait maintenant deux ans et cinq jours. Et la pluie avait remplacé la grêle , qui avait remplacé la neige. L'hiver était long et dur pour le peuple des hommes. Heureusement que leurs rois avaient appris comment surpasser la rigueur de l'hiver. Comment aider leurs peuples jusqu'à l'arrivée providentielle du printemps. Au printemps , tout renaissait enfin... Et l'Arbre Blanc du roi fleurissait. Alors , la rigueur de l'hiver était oubliée , jusqu'à son retour. Mais le printemps était encore loin. Il ne serait pas là avant un mois ou deux. En attendant , les cités étaient plongées dans une sorte de léthargie , les habitants préférant rester au chaud chez eux. Le moindre souffle d'air froid était redouté. Quand la neige était arrivée , les peuples s'étaient dépêchés de mettre à l'abri leurs provisions , et s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer les animaux. Cependant , il n'était pas rare de trouver le matin venu , un animal mort de froid durant la nuit. C'était souvent un coup dur pour son propriétaire... Mais les rois étaient généreux. Ils savaient parfaitement que leurs peuples n'avaient pas leur confort. Aussi dédommageaient-ils souvent les malheureux. Ainsi étaient Aragorn et Éomer.

Mais en ce soir , il n'y avait pas que les rois des hommes qui étaient réunis. Il y avait presque tous les grands seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu. Rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel du roi du Gondor. L'heure du dîner était passée , mas tous restaient attablés. Les conversations allaient bon train. Pour accueillir tous ses amis , Aragorn avait fait installer une grande table. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que ses amis bénéficient d'un confort exemplaire. Les petits hobbits de la Comté n'étaient toujours pas habitués à être reçus comme des princes. Ils auraient dû pourtant , du fait de leurs nombreuses visites. Mais que voulez vous , quand on vit dans un trou sous une petite colline , la palais de Minas Tirith devient aussi effrayant que les Mines de la Moria. D'ailleurs , Pippin et Merry ne gardaient pas un très bon souvenir de la Moria. Remarquez , Sam non plus...

Avec un sourire plein de tendresse , Aragorn referma ses bras puissants autour de son fils , qui s'était endormi contre lui en suçant son pouce. Eldarion avait refusé , avec tout le tact que lui permettait son jeune âge , d'aller se coucher. Finalement , devant ses grands yeux brillants , Arwen et Aragorn avaient cédé. Eldarion avait passé la soirée à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Il avait écouté les contes des hobbits et des elfes , avait réclamé les genoux d'Elladan , puis d'Elrohir , avant de réclamer une histoire de la part de Legolas , qui s'était trouvé bien embêté. Une histoire ? Décidément , ce petit avait bien l'intention de le mettre dans toutes les situations embarrassantes possibles... Il s'était donc creusé la tête , et avait raconté une histoire au petit prince du Gondor. Et devinez quoi ? Le petit s'était endormi. Legolas aurait été vexé , s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi innocent. Mais comme bien des gens , Legolas était littéralement tombé sous le carme de cet enfant , qui représentait si bien la renaissance de la Terre de Milieu. En vérité , il était même plutôt attendri... Il avait combattu maintes fois auprès d'Aragorn , et tout le combattant qu'il avait été se retrouvait écarté quand il prenait son fils dans ses bras. Legolas , lui , savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il passe du guerrier au père. Et il ne croyait pas au miracle. De plus , il aimait trop les armes pour les abandonner au profit d'une quelconque femme. Son coeur n'avait jamais bondi dans sa poitrine à la vue d'une femme en trois millénaires. Il doutait que cela change un jour. Et à vrai dire , il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela change. Il avait été bien trop marqué par la tristesse de son père à la disparition de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas avoir un tel chagrin si quelque chose tournait mal...

Mais il y avait un contrepoids à cette décision , à cette envie. _La solitude_. Immortel , il se condamnait à passer des siècles seul. Le voulait-il vraiment au fond ? D'un oeil discret , Legolas promena son regard sur ses compagnons. Arwen avait la main d'Aragorn dans la sienne , et le couple se souriait. Un peu plus loin , il y avait Éowyn , qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Faramir. Le temps n'avait pas su effacer son sourire ravi , son sourire de femme encore amoureuse même après quelques décennies. Assis juste à côté de lui , il y avait Sam et sa femme Rosie , adorables dans leur amour innocent. Puis Legolas posa les yeux sur son père , son sourire se fana et l'enchantement prit fin. Non , la solitude était préférable à ce sourire à moitié faux , à ce regard triste et vague. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à une femme pour la perdre ensuite. Il ne voulait pas _mourir d'amour_. Il le savait , il l'avait deviné... Thranduil mourait d'amour. Chaque jour , un peu plus de chagrin , un peu moins de force... Le roi dut se sentir observé , car il releva les yeux vers son fils. Ah son fils... Son fils , sa fierté. La seule chose qu'il lui semblait avoir réussi dans sa vie. Thranduil eut un vrai sourire , puis il échappa au regard de son fils et il vida sa coupe de vin d'un trait.

*

De nombreuses heures étaient passées depuis le festin organisé par le roi. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient enfin décidés à aller se coucher. Il avait cependant fallu en porter quelques uns , qui s'étaient endormis sur la table de bois. A force de prolonger autant que possible la soirée , certains avaient finis par transformer la table en lit provisoire. Quand Aragorn avait vu que les conversations mouraient , faute de gens pour les tenir , il avait congédié tout le monde. Lui même avait commencé à ressentir la fatigue s'en prendre à lui. Maintenant , toute la cité blanche était endormie. On n'entendait nul bruit , sinon celui du cliquetis des armures des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde et la pluie qui tombait toujours. Mais si on tendait une oreille attentive , on pouvait entendre quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose d'envoûtant... Dans le palais de Minas Tirith , les elfes chantaient. Pour qui pouvait les entendre , leur chant était une berceuse. Peu comprenaient le sens de leurs paroles , mais leurs voix suffisaient à ensorceler. _Les elfes chantaient l'hiver_. Leurs voix de cristal résonnaient dans le grand salon où ils se trouvaient. Aragorn hébergeait les elfes dans une aile complète , tant il voulait qu'ils se sentent à l'aise. Cependant , il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas leur rendre leur foyer d'antan... Un feu ronflait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les grandes flammes jaunes et oranges étaient la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Elles dansaient , projetant des ombres un peu partout.

Legolas était assis sur un fauteuil au dossier de velours , ses jambes ramenés contre lui. Les yeux clos , il écoutait , se laissant bercer par le chant de ses compagnons. Il imaginait sa forêt en hiver. Les arbres dénudés de feuilles , tendant leurs branches vers le ciel , suppliant. Les sapins , portant la neige lourde et immaculée. Le rivière glacée , où de temps à autre on voyait passer quelque plaque de glace. La terre gelée , craquant sous ses pieds. La lune , qui éclairait de temps à autre un... Le chant cessa brusquement et un cri étouffé le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement , et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut une femme qui semblait tomber. Non , elle tombait. Parce qu'il était près d'elle , et par réflexe , il bondit. Elle atterrit dans ses bras aussi mollement qu'une poupée de chiffon. Legolas fut fort étonné , car il connaissait le visage de l'elfe. Il l'avait vaguement rencontrée quelques jours auparavant. Elle se nommait Beriadhwen et...

**« Donne la moi. »**

Il fut surpris , car cette voix était celle de son père. Thranduil tendait ses bras vers lui , ou plutôt vers elle. Le prince eut un instant d'hésitation , puis il la déposa dans les bras de son père. Alors que Thranduil s'éloignait , Legolas remarqua une chose étrange. L'elfe... ses yeux étaient fermés. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait , mais que ses yeux étaient fermés. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil mortel... Secouant doucement la tête , Legolas se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux furetaient un peu partout , tout comme ses oreilles étaient attentives à tout. Les elfes ne chantaient plus , ils murmuraient. Ce qui s'était passé n'avait échappé à personne. Et Legolas avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il avait beau écouter , il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Et visiblement , aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la scène. Il soupira , avant de se lever finalement. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se planta devant le feu qui crépitait doucement , envoya de temps à autre voleter quelques étincelles. Legolas ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là , les yeux tournés vers le feu , l'esprit vagabondant au loin.

Le prince avait perdu toute notion de temps lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Revenant doucement à la réalité , il tourna la tête vers son père. Par dessus l'épaule de Thranduil , il vit que tous les elfes s'en étaient allés. Quelle heure pouvait-il être , pour qu'ils soient tous partis ? Était-il très tard , ou très tôt ? Dans tous les cas , lui ne ressentait pas le besoin de sommeil. Il ne dormait guère plus de toute façon. Sans nulle doute , des cernes violettes ne tarderaient pas à apparaître sous ses yeux d'océan. Il tachait de l'oublier , mais il avait lui aussi besoin de sommeil. Et pourtant , ce sommeil refusait de venir à lui. Il ne dormait de son sommeil elfique guère plus d'une ou deux heures par nuit. Même pour un elfe , même pour un prince , c'était trop peu. Voilà que la mélancolie lui volait son sommeil. Il se renforgea et songea de nouveaux aux questions qui le taraudaient.

**« La femme... Beriadhwen... Qui est-elle ? »**

Le grand roi soupira puis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Il fit quelques pas , avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé son fils. Il se massa l'arrête du nez avec un air soucieux. Soudain très intéressé , Legolas tira une chaise et s'installa dessus à califourchon. Il croisa les bras sur le dossier de la chaise et posa son menton dessus. Il avait toujours ce genre d'attitude lorsqu'il exigeait de son père qu'il lui raconte une histoire.

**« Ce n'est pas là le genre d'histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants. Ce n'est pas là le genre d'histoire que l'on raconte tout court. **» répondit Thranduil d'un air plutôt sombre.

Imperturbable , Legolas continua de fixer son père de ses yeux clairs. Thranduil eut un sourire , voyant les yeux de son fils briller de curiosité. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette étincelle briller dans les yeux de son fils. Ah , il avait beau être âgé , il ne pouvait que lui céder. Encore une fois. Et puis de toute façon , nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire des captifs de Dol Guldur. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que son fils n'en ait pas entendu parlé... A moins qu'il connaisse l'histoire sans savoir particulièrement quelle était celle de Beriadhwen , la Dame de Cristal , comme certains se plaisaient à l'appeler. Legolas ne le lâchait pas du regard , s'apprêtant déjà à avaler chacun des mots de son père. Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel et commença son récit.

**« Beriadhwen est la fille d'un de mes amis qui a été tué par les araignées dans notre forêt. Un peu avant ton départ pour Fondcombe , j'ai envoyé un groupe d'éclaireurs espionner l'ennemi. Je soupçonnais depuis longtemps déjà une attaque de la part de l'ennemi. Il fallait donc que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Ils étaient dix. Les meilleurs espions que j'ai pu trouver. Les plus rapides , les plus silencieux. J'ignorai alors que je les envoyais à la mort... Deux semaines sont passées , puis , trois... C'était trop long , pour un simple éclairage de routine. J'ai alors commencé à craindre le pire... Le pire ! C'est un euphémisme. Ils furent pris , je ne sais comment. Tu le sais , les orques ne font preuve d'aucune clémence lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à la beauté... Ils étaient dix... »  
**

Le roi marqua une longue pause , fermant les yeux un instant. Il repensait encore à cette horreur qu'il avait découverte.  
**  
« Dix , et trois seulement sont revenus vivants. Ne supportant plus cette attente incessante , j'ai décidé de partir à leur recherche avec quelques un de mes hommes. Nous avons finalement trouvé la trace d'une bande d'orques , qui faisait halte souvent. Assez souvent pour que des prisonniers soient avec eux. Nous avons suivi leur piste , jusqu'à les trouver. Il y avait un vent affreux cette nuit là et ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une grotte. J'avais parfaitement conscience que nous étions trop près de la forteresse sombre. Je ne pouvais cependant pas les abandonner. J'étais le seul responsable de leurs malheurs. Nous avons donc attaqué les orques au lever du jour. Trois de mes hommes périrent dans le combat. Mais le pire restait à venir. Ils ne n'étaient plus que cinq. Il était trop tard pour deux d'entre eux... Leurs corps n'avaient plus rien de magnifique , crois moi. »**

Inutile de dire que le roi n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre sur ce sujet là. Legolas avait vu maintes fois de quoi étaient capables les orques. Il en avait vu des carnages. Il savait donc parfaitement ce que sous entendait son père.  
**  
« Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé quoique ce soit des cinq autres. J'avais le sentiment effroyable d'avoir échoué. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu , nous les avons trouvés. Tous les trois étaient entassés et attachés comme des animaux. Une journée et une nuit entières n'auraient pas suffit à compter le nombre d'entailles qui couvraient leurs corps. La pâleur de Beriadhwen était entachée de son propre sang. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un paquet de noeuds ensanglanté. Mais contrairement aux autres , son visage n'était pas brûlé. Nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi dans un premier temps. Nous pensions que les orques n'avaient pas eu le temps de la défigurer. C'était faux. Elle avait , en réalité , été la première à souffrir de leur malfaisance. »**

Les doigts de Legolas s'étaient crispés sur le bois de la chaise et sa mâchoire était serrée. Il savait quelles horreurs avaient été commises chez lui. Cette histoire n'était qu'un récit de plus... Il imaginait trop bien l'état dans lequel avait été trouvé les elfes. Mieux valait mourir qu'être fait captif des orques. La mort était un millier de fois préférable. Car les orques étaient les êtres les plus vils et les plus vicieux de la Terre du Milieu. Lui avait été chanceux finalement. Sa quête lui avait sans doute évité de voir décliner sa forêt... Il inspira profondément. _Beriadhwen_...

**« Elle a été empoisonnée. Comme la mère des jumeaux. Les orques lui ont administré une très forte de dose de poison. Petit à petit , ses forces déclinent. Cela fait cinquante ans maintenant que ce poison la ronge. Depuis quelques temps , son sommeil est aussi lourd que celui des hommes. Elle est devenue aussi fragile que du cristal. Au moindre coup elle se briserait... Je chérissais son père comme un frère. Aussi ai-je décidé de la sauver coûte que coûte , pour honorer sa mémoire. La chose ne fut pas aisée , puisqu'elle refusait nos soins. J'ai dû lui ordonner de se soigner... Alors , elle s'est enfermée dans une sphère de solitude... A ce jour elle n'en est pas sortie. Et elle ne veut l'aide de personne. Surtout pas de la mienne. »  
**  
Legolas haussa un sourcil.

**« -Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie pour Valinor ? N'avait-elle pas de famille à suivre ?  
- Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle gardait espoir... Les ténèbres sont tombées , mais elle a chuté avec elles. »  
***  
Legolas errait dans les couloirs , pour regagner sa propre chambre. Il était vraiment très... _tôt_. Le prince passa devant une porte entrouverte. Il passa d'abord devant sans y faire attention , puis il rebroussa chemin. Ce n'était certes , pas très princier de regarder chez les autres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte , il aperçut une chevelure dorée qui lui était familière. Il tendit alors le cou et il vit le visage de la Dame de Cristal. Elle était si pâle et son sommeil était si humain ! Il fut prit de pitié pour elle. _Au moindre coup elle se briserait_. Elfe privée de sa nature. Il osa s'approcher d'elle , pour remonter la couverture sur son épaule dénudée. Puis , avec la désagrable sensation d'être un voyeur , il se retira , laissant Beriadhwen à son sommeil mortel. Un désagréable sentiment d'injustice l'envahit.


	4. Soleil couchant

**Chapitre quatre : Soleil couchant  
**

C'était une belle journée d'hiver. Le ciel , d'un bleu très pâle était parfaitement dégagé. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon , ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines. Le vent avait fini par les pousser en direction des montagnes. Fort heureusement , ce même vent était tombé dans la nuit. Le soleil , qui venait de se lever , dispensait ses rayons partout , faisant miroiter les rivières gelées et briller la neige. L'air s'était adouci et semblait moins agressif. Cela ne durerait probablement qu'un temps , mais cette journée était prompte à raviver la joie dans les coeurs des hommes. Ce redoux avait incité la cité blanche à s'éveiller plus tôt. Petit à petit , les habitants de Minas Tirith s'étaient réveillés et ils commençaient à sortir dans les rues. Une clameur joyeuse monta bientôt jusqu'au dernier étage de la cité. Les gens du roi finirent eux aussi par être envahis par cette sorte d'euphorie. Les conversations résonnaient dans les couloirs et on croisait parfois quelques enfants qui se courraient après. Des enfants de tout âge...

**« Elladan ! Rends moi ça tout de suite ! »**

Ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde part à cette chamaillerie , Legolas s'écarta du chemin des jumeaux , qui se couraient après en se disputant quelque objet qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il soupira , puis les regarda d'un sourire moqueur. Ils étaient toujours en train de farfouiller quelque chose de louche. Plus jeunes , ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour l'entrainer dans leurs combines. Parfois , Legolas bénissait les Valar de ne pas habiter avec eux. Mais d'un autre côté , l'elfe préférait largement voir les jumeaux ainsi. Il se rappelait sans mal l'état dans lequel ils étaient après avoir sauvé leurs mères des orcs. Ils avaient mis bien des années avant de redevenir eux mêmes. Cependant , quelque chose en eux c'était brisé pour de bon. Et après cet épisode , leur haine des serviteurs de Sauron n'avait fait que grandir de jour en jour. Aujourd'hui encore , lorsque Legolas partait avec eux chasser l'orc , il était étonné de leur férocité. Rien avoir avec les éternels enfants qu'il pouvait voir tous les jours. Ils étaient terrifiant , en chasse. C'était heureux , que ces créatures n'obéissent plus à personne. Nombre d'entre elles erraient encore , mais en bande complètement désorganisées et sans but particulier. Elles ne savaient que piller et massacrer tout ce qui était sur leur chemin. Parfois , elle s'attaquaient aux villages , ce qui avait tôt d'iriter le roi qu'était Aragorn. Il n'était pas homme à tolérer qu'on attaque son peuple sans raison. Surtout quand celui-ci n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.

Un courant d'air froid traversa le couloir et le prince frissonna légèrement. L'espace d'un instant , il avait failli oublier pourquoi il se trouvait dans ces couloirs. Le même grand couloir où Eldarion lui été rentré dedans un peu moins d'une semaine auparavant. C'était impressionnant comme cet enfant menait tous les adultes par le bout du nez. Un sourire aux lèvres , il secoua doucement la tête. Il marchait d'un pas léger mais déterminé et se rendait vers les quartiers qui avaient été attribués aux elfes. En chemin , il croisa justement un couple des siens , qui le saluèrent d'un geste de la tête. Il leur rendit leur salut , et continua sa route. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet , de croiser des elfes à Minas Tirith. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était... _naturel_. Selon lui , des elfes n'avaient rien à faire entre quatre murs , que ce soit l'été ou l'hiver. Lui n'aspirait qu'aux chevauchées dans sa Forêt Noire , avait envie de connaître chacun des arbres de l'Ithilien. Le marbre de Minas Tirith était , lui , froid et sans vie. Mort. Non , cette vie là ne lui convenait pas. Que les autres le suivent où non , lui retournerait à sa forêt. Tout doucement , il avait appris à aimer l'Ithilien. Certes , bien moins que sa sylve natale , mais une forêt restait une forêt. Et la nature restait sa seule et unique amante. Au plus grand dam des jumeaux et de son père.

Ces temps-ci , le prince se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées. Aussi se trouva-t-il un peu bête devant une porte ouverte , porte menant à la chambre qu'il cherchait , et devant la demoiselle qu'il cherchait. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. La veille , il avait rattrapé de justesse Beriadhwen , et avait été profondément ému par son histoire. Oh , il ne faut pas croire qu'il s'intéressait plus à elle qu'à une autre personne , mais il avait de la peine pour elle. Pas de la pitié , de la peine. C'était singulièrement différent. Et puis il était prince , maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion , il s'occupait de son peuple. Tout du moins , ce qu'il en restait...Il finit par réagir lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

**« - Non , en vérité je venais simplement voir comment vous alliez.**

**- Comment je vais ? »**

Evidemment , elle ne se rappelait sans doute pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Legolas eut un petit sourire et il tenta l'humour.

**« Vous m'êtes tombée dessus. »**

"Oh". Ce fut ce qu'elle fut capable de lui dire. Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement gênée , mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être à l'aise. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant... Legolas retint une grimace , trouvant sa tentative d'humour complètement ridicule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il venait la voir par pitié. Ce n'était pas la vérité , il le savait , mais il ne voyait pas comment le lui montrer. Il n'était pas spécialement prompt à montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions. Et puis d'après ce qu'il savait , Beriadhwen était particulièrement sauvage avec son père , qui avait il ne savait trop quel rapport avec la mort de son père à elle. Et si cette demoiselle était aussi têtue que son père , ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge... Thranduil était si orgueilleux et si rancunier qu'il était capable de ne pas adresser la parole à un être cher pendant des siècles , par principe. C'était tout à fait idiot , mais celui qui ferait changer les principes de Thranduil n'était pas né et ne naitrait probablement pas.

**« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en faire. Je vais **_**bien**_**. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Il n'y avait guère de quoi s'alarmer. »**

Une façon tout à fait polie et travaillée de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. Leçon apprise et retenue pour le prince. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet d'ailleurs. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il se faisait moucher ainsi ! Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude avec les femmes. Il espérait sincèrement que son inquiétude ne passait pas pour une piètre tentative de séduction. Un peu perdu , il s'écarta de son chemin lorsqu'elle entreprit de s'en aller. Eh bien , loués soient les Valar qu'il n'y ait eu aucun témoin à cela. Legolas avait tout de même sa fierté , et elle venait d'en prendre un sacré coup ! Avouons le , depuis la chute de Sauron , Legolas avait souvent été loué pour y avoir aidé , pour s'être engagé dans la communauté. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ces compliments étaient bien plaisants à force... Son orgueil s'était franchement remplumé. Finalement avait-il hérité d'un trait de son père. Aussi voulut-il avoir le dernier mot. Il se lança à sa suite et fut près d'elle en quelques grandes enjambés.

**« Suis-je si horrible , que vous fuyez à ma vue ? »**

Les mots eurent au moins le mérite de lui arracher un sourire. Aussitôt disparu , remplacé par un air hautain , mais c'était toujours ça. Legolas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait , mais il le faisait. Un tel comportement était tout à fait inhabituel chez lui , et il lui semblait qu'il passait pour un acharné. Non , il passait forcément pour un acharné. Mais tant pis , maintenant qu'il était lancé , il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Et puis il était prince , il avait bien le droit de faire ce genre de choses non ?

**« Rester cloitré ici ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose pour des elfes , vous ne croyez pas ? Bon nombre des nôtres ont choisi d'aller découvrir un peu les alentours de la cité... Viendrez vous avec nous , Dame de Cristal ? »  
***  
Lossarnach , la Vallée des Fleurs. C'était un endroit magnifique... Un petit bois , actuellement couvert de neige. Sous les sabots de son cheval , Legolas pouvait entendre de petites branches craquer. De temps à autre , il entendait un rire et cela lui faisait chaud au coeur.. Les elfes étaient heureux , en pleine nature. On remarquait enfin combien les elfes étaient des être proches de la nature... La moindre petite fleur illuminait leur regard , un arbrisseau chétif... La neige. Si lui avait fini par s'en lasser , ce n'était visiblement pas le cas des autres. Ils s'émerveillaient de tout et il pouvait le comprendre. L'ombre de Dol Guldur n'avait que trop pesé sur leurs contrées. Et la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas son domaine en Ithilien. C'étaient des elfes qui avaient accompagné son père jusqu'à Minas Tirith et qui rentrerait probablement rapidement à Eryn Lasgalen. Lui aussi , aimerait y retourner. Mais c'était encore trop tôt et son domaine en Ithilien était encore jeune... Pour un elfe. Un homme penserait que les elfes y vivaient depuis des années et des années.

Legolas chevauchait avec Gimli , comme de coutume. Et grâce au nain , un sourire flottait constamment sur ses lèvres. Gimli faisait de grands gestes , manquant parfois de le déstabiliser. Heureusement était-il un cavalier aguerri , sans quoi il se serait déjà retrouvé par terre. Elladan chevauchait à sa droite , sur un grand étalon noir. Elrohir était plus loin et il bavardait gaiement avec un autre elfe. Ils étaient en tout une dizaine. Vêtus aux couleurs de l'hiver , ils se fondaient dans leur environnement. Ils n'avaient pas perdu cette capacité. Le prince lui même était habillé de gris et une grande cape de velours blanc tombait sur ses épaules.

**«... Savez vous , demoiselle , que par chez moi , je suis considéré comme un prince ? »**

C'était la voix bourru de Gimli. Legolas éclata d'un rire léger. Il tourna la tête pour voir à qui son ami s'adressait. Ah , Beriadhwen... Il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de les accompagner. Gimli la faisait sourire , avec ses histoires. Legolas se retourna , pour voir son ami un peu mieux :

**« Gimli , est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de tuer le mythe du Prince Charmant ? »  
**  
Certains elfes eurent un rire léger , Gimli marmonna dans sa barbe et Legolas échangea un sourire avec Beriadhwen. Thranduil aurait été heureux de voir son fils sourire. Mais le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça soudainement. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il en était certain. Son regard se perdit à travers les branches enneigées. Il fit un signe à Elladan , qui vint plus près. Lui aussi avait entendu quelque chose. Visiblement ils étaient les seuls , les autres étant perdus dans leurs pensées ou en pleine conversation. Elladan se retourna sur sa selle. Il vit qu'Elrohir aussi était aux aguets. Quelque chose rôdait par ici... Par réflexe , Legolas glissa une main dans son dos. Il retint un juron : il n'avait pas son arc. Pensant que tout irait pour le mieux il avait simplement ceint une épée et un petit poignard. Ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux , toujours armés au maximum. Les autres étaient tous plus ou moins aussi armé que lui même. Mais il préférait rentrer pour éviter les ennuis... Il échangea un regard entendu avec Elladan et... Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste , il sentit sa monture s'écrouler sous lui , un trait fiché dans le poitrail. Legolas sauta à terre souplement en entendait Gimli heurter le sol avec l'animal. Par Eru ! Il fallait vraiment que ce genre de chose _maintenant _!

Vif , le prince dégaina sa lame , et dans l'instant trancha la gorge de l'orc qui était sur lui. Comment avaient-ils pu surgir si vite ? Ils devaient être une petite vingtaine. Eux n'étaient qu'une dizaine , mais ils pouvaient aisément s'en sortir. Legolas se maudissait pour n'avoir pas prêté suffisamment attention aux mots de la forêt. Il aurait dû les entendre arriver plus tôt... Legolas fut soulagé , en entendant Gimli... compter. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne se soit retrouvé coincé sous le cheval , et qu'une de ces horribles créatures n'ait profité de cette occasion pour le tuer. Legolas combattait au côté des jumeaux et à eux trois ils formaient une vraie tornade meurtrière. Les orcs qui se frottaient à eux tombaient aussitôt. Le prince tuait , les jumeaux massacraient. Ils n'avaient plus rien des deux frères joueurs qui le taquinaient sans cesse. Ils se battaient , ils dansaient avec la mort. Si bien que tout fut terminé en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Un silence de mort tomba sur le petit bois. Legolas était figé. Ses yeux se posaient pourtant partout. Il n'y avait visiblement pas de morts parmi les siens. C'était une bonne chose. Cependant , les corps des orcs empestaient la mort. Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et soupira doucement. Il était couvert d'un sang noir et poisseux et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits. Il serra les dents , prenant conscience d'une douleur vive au bras. Il porta sa main à son bras et la vit se couvrir de sang. Un entaille large et profonde , qui nécessiterait des soins. Il remarqua que les jumeaux s'étaient retirés dans un coin. Il remarqua qu'Elrohir gardait son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. Il s'était certainement brisé le poignet ou le bras. Au moins ce n'était pas trop grave , cela aurait pu être pire.

Legolas secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester figé comme une statue de marbre , il y avait des personnes à rassurer , des cadavres à brûler. Mais avant cela , Legolas se rendit près de son cheval. Il s'agenouilla près de l'animal , qui hénit doucement à sa vue. Il était mortellement blessé et semblait souffrir le martyr. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés par la douleur et la peur. Un sourire triste aux lèvres , Legolas caressa doucement le cheval. Ce serait monstrueux de sa part de le laisser souffrir pendant de longues heures. Alors doucement , tout doucement , il tira son poignard. A la vue de la lame , l'animal s'agita avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Legolas lui flatta l'encolure une dernière fois. Et il plongea la lame dans la poitrine de l'animal , qui tressaillit une dernière fois.

**« Namárië , mellon nîn. »**

Malheureusement , sa bête n'était pas la seule à avoir subit les attaques des orcs. Leur stratégie avait été simple : faire tomber des bêtes pour faire tomber les cavaliers. Il pouvait voir deux autres animaux au sol , morts , et un autre , avec une patte repliée. Il faudrait sans doute l'abattre. Certains d'entre eux devraient partager leur selle pour le retour à la Cité Blanche. Legolas se releva , rengainant sa poignard , après l'avoir essuyé sur sa cape , qui n'était de toute façon plus très blanche. On tapota doucement son dos et il se retourna. Gimli. Si le visage du prince ne trahissait rien , ses yeux exprimaient du soulagement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du nain. Il était content qu'il soit en vie et entier.

**«-Trois **, affirma le nain avec un air faussement joyeux.  
**- Et quatre pour moi ... » **répondit le prince avec le même air.

Cette fois il gagnait , mais il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à cette victoire. Par dessus l'épaule du nain , il aperçut une femme , recroquevillée près d'un arbre , tenant un poignard fermement , sa main étant un peu trop crispée dessus d'ailleurs. Il contourna le nain et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle. Ah , elle était descendue bien bas maintenant , sa fierté ! Dans quelle état était la pauvre Beriadhwen ? Lui qui l'avait trouvée si fier et belle dans sa fierté... Près de cette arbre , il n'y avait guère plus qu'une enfant terrifiée. Dans ses yeux verts écarquillés , il y lu sa jeunesse et sa peur. Ses yeux fixaient quelque chose. Le corps sans vie d'un orc. Avec une grimace de dégoût , Legolas écarta le corps du pied. Doucement il prit sa main et lui fit lâcher le poignard. Ce dernier était couvert de sang , elle avait donc dû abattre l'orc. Mais elle semblait avoir tellement peur ! Alors , le prince se rendit compte que , finalement , il ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait subi. Legolas s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et la saisit par la taille pour la relever. Cela pouvait paraître indécent aux yeux de certains , mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne s'effondrerait pas , il la laissa près de Gimli et alla vers les jumeaux. Il demanda :

**« Combien ? »  
**  
Elladan embrassa la scène d'un geste de la main.

**« Vingt , vingt-deux peut-être. Une bande isolée sans doute. Mais je crains que ceux-ci fussent des éclaireurs. Il nous faut rentrer au plus vite , nous ne pourrions pas essuyer une autre attaque. Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour cela. Et il y a des blessés. »  
**  
Elrohir étouffa un juron et Elladan désigna du menton le bras de Legolas. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers la Dame de Cristal , que le nain semblait vouloir rassurer. Et il se dit qu'il y avait des blessures bien plus graves qu'un poignet brisé et un bras déchiré. Mais il aurait tout le loisir de penser à ce genre de choses plus tard , lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité à Minas Tirith. Les elfes entassèrent les cadavres des orcs et y mirent le feu. Ils firent de même ensuite pour ceux des chevaux , quoiqu'avec beaucoup plus de respect. Quatre bêtes en moins et dix elfes plus le nain. Chacun s'arrangea pour monter avec quelqu'un. Les jumeaux ensemble , un couple , deux femmes , un homme seul et Gimli avec un elfe qui n'avait pas d'aversion particulière pour son peuple. Legolas se chargea de prendre Beriadhwen avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une poupée de chiffon entre les bras. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père semblait si protecteur à l'égard de cette femme. C'était d'ailleurs assez déroutant , de savoir que son père s'intéressait à elle. Même si c'était en l'honneur d'un vieil ami , Thranduil n'était pas du genre très protecteur , et cela devait cacher quelque chose.

Le chemin de retour fut fort désagréable pour les elfes. Il avait recommencé à neiger , et ce à gros flocons , si bien qu'en arrivant à la cité ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Et la plupart d'entre eux étaient encore choqués par ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Pour la plupart , ils n'avaient pas brandi une arme depuis bien longtemps. Legolas , lui , ne comprenait pas pourquoi les orcs s'étaient aventurés si près... C'était du suicide. C'était peut-être l'hiver très rude , qui les avait forcé à s'aventurer plus près des villes. Ce devait être l'explication la plus plausible. Ils avaient fondu sur eux comme des affamés. Morts de faim , ils l'étaient certainement. Et c'était bien dommage qu'ils aient survécu jusque là. Encore un peu et le froid les tuait. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour le petit groupe d'elfes , qui désiraient simplement prendre l'air. Pour le coup , Legolas n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de retenter l'expérience. Et puis , il fallait d'urgence prévenir Aragorn de ces bandes qui rôdaient. C'était dangereux pour le peuple du Gondor.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Cité Blanche , les premier réflexe des elfes fut de se rendre jusqu'aux Maisons de Guérison. Legolas descendit de son cheval et laissa aux autres le soin de s'occuper de la Dame de Cristal. Lui ne se rendait pas aux Maisons de Guérison. Accompagné de Gimli , qui envoyait une floppée d'injures à l'attention des orcs. Les deux amis se rendirent jusqu'au dernier étage de la cité et bientôt ils entraient , tous les deux dans un état lamentable , dans la salle des conseils. Aragorn fut surpris de les trouver dans un état si piteux , pour qui rentrait d'une balade. Aussi congédia-t-il ses conseillers , pour laisser ses amis l'entretenir. La nouvelle qu'ils lui apprirent eu tôt fait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Dans la soirée , des patrouilles armées nettoyaient les environs. La sureté des lieux passait avant tout. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser vagabonder des orcs sans rien faire. Car ces créatures n'avaient par perdu leur vilainie.

Ce n'était pas souvent , que les Maisons de Guérison étaient dans une telle effervescence. Les elfes avaient beau ne pas être gravement blessés , ils s'étaient tous rendus là bas , et leurs amis les avaient rejoint. On pouvait trouver Arwen , près d'Elrohir , qui ne cessait de dire que tout allait bien , qu'il allait se remettre. Legolas , qui n'était pas loin , eut un sourire moqueur. Il avait intérêt à s'en remettre ! Ce n'était tout de même pas une petite fracture qui allait venir à bout de ce grand guerrier. Legolas remerçia le guérisseur quand ce dernier eut terminé de soigner sa blessure. Il enfilait une chemise propre lorsque son père arriva. Thranduil avait l'air furieux. Il se rendit vers son fils et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait bien , sa colère retomba. Chez le roi , la peur se muait en colère. Il avait craint pour la vie des siens , avait craint pour la vie de son fils. Mais ils allaient tous bien. Quelques égratignures , ce n'était pas si terrible que cela. Legolas soupira.

**« Loués soient les Valar , nous n'avons rien. Mais on ne me prendra plus à rêvasser ainsi. Si j'avais été attentif... »  
**  
Thranduil secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui était arrivé. Il tapota l'épaule de son fils et celui-ci serra les dents. Ils bavardèrent longuement puis le roi entreprit de visiter ses sujets , pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Lui , il alla voir les jumeaux. Elrohir avait l'air profondément frustré par son état. C'était un coup de masse , qui avait brisé l'os de son bras. Et il se trouvait idiot , de ne pas avoir réussi à éviter ce coup.

**« Comment va ton bras ? »  
**  
Elrohir leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Comment peut aller un bras cassé à ton avis ? »  
**  
Legolas supposa qu'il devait aller plutôt mal. Ce à quoi Elrohir répondit par un regard las. L'elfe était profondément honteux. D'ordinaire , il n'était jamais blessé pendant ses chasses. Et là , il avait suffit qu'ils soient attaqués par surprise pour qu'il se retrouve blessé. Lui aussi se maudissait pour n'avoir pas été assez attentif. Etait-ce vraiment si mal , d'avoir voulu s'évader l'espace d'un instant ? Il était chasseur mais elfe avant tout. Il avait été heureux , de retrouver les siens pendant un moment. Et peu plus et il se serait cru des années avant que leur vie ne bascule avec le rapt de leur mère. Les pensées d'Elrohir dérivèrent vers sa mère , et celles de Legolas vers celle qu'il avait relevée. Il avait de plus en plus de peine pour elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que la femme qu'il avait rencontré le matin puisse être celle qu'il avait remis sur ses pieds. Pourtant , il savait combien les elfes pouvaient êtres versatiles. Il suffisait de voir son père , qui passait de la rage à la plus parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

Legolas laissa les jumeaux seuls. Il avait envie de prendre des nouvelles de Beriadhwen. Par curiosité , il voulait savoir quelle femme il retrouverait. Et surtout , il s'en voulait d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Certes , ces intentions n'avaient pas été mauvaises , mais il s'en voulait qu'elle se soit retrouvée au milieu de souvenirs désagréables. Il la trouva dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérison. Elle regardait le soleil se coucher , enveloppée dans un manteau sombre. Avec un peu plus d'hésitation que le matin , il s'approcha. Elle dut l'entendre , car elle se retourna. Il ne dit rien , et regarda lui aussi le soleil qui disparaissait derrière de hauts sommets. Il régnait un grand silence dans les jardins. Et puis...

**« - Je suis désolé.  
- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui arriverait.  
- Non. Non , mais cela n'empêche pas les remords de m'assaillir. Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour que vous veniez avec nous. Alors je le répète. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »  
**  
Voilà , c'était dit. Il n'avait rien à rajouter. Un sourire timide , des excuses et il s'en serait allé allé seul , si un vent glacé ne l'avait pas fait frissonner.

**« Il va faire froid. Vous devriez rentrer. »**

Il lui tendit la main. Et après avoir hésité , elle s'en saisit.


End file.
